An antivibration element is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,107 which includes a coil spring. The coil spring is fixed at its ends on an elastic guide element by means of mounts. The damping action of this antivibration element is the same for every load condition because of the linear characteristic line. For reasons of vibration, it is desirable that the antivibration element has a low spring constant in the unloaded state; whereas, under load, the element should be as stiff as possible, that is, the spring constant should be as high as possible.